Loyally confused
by TJcat01
Summary: After a mysterious person brought Sasori back from the dead, as a real human being. He is dumped unconscious, outside konoha, Now he's stuck. Will Sasori's loyalties begin to slide? or will something bigger between him and sakura happen EDITTED PROLOGUE
1. Prologue

**Hello readers, I'm very sorry for the very late update in this, but I've been working on improving my rather rubbish writing skills. And here is a replacement for the prologue, in which I have editted. It is now longer than it was before, and hopefully a lot better quality. Thanks for your time...**

Prologue:

It was warm, the sun up high in the cloudless blue sky, glaring down on a battle scene long dormant.

The large crater was covered in different puppet parts dotted about the place, most were cloaked in a dark brown, whilst others were cloaked in a yellowy white (yellowed from age.) Swords of all different shapes and sizes stuck out from the rocky ground and lay around the place. Dried up, dark purple poison covering their rusted blades.

A small, slim figure stood inside the crater, at the far end of the place. Her body covered by a large black cloak and her face shadowed, by the hood. Dark brown, watery eyes carefully surveyed the sight in front of her, from beyond her hood. Tears streamed down the sides of her pale face, dripping off of her chin and making small dark spots on the rocks below her. It was almost too much to take in, how could this have happened? The younger brother she'd so looked forward to meeting all of these years, had turned out like this?!

The woman clenched her eyes shut, her eyebrows furrowing together and hand clenching around the letter in her hand as she willed away her tears. It had been three years since she'd received the letter in her hand! Three years since she'd been informed that not only had her grandmother Chiyo died, but also her younger brother...Sasori.

It was then she'd found out that he'd turned himself into a living weapon, a seemingly cold and heartless puppet, who felt nothing for those he killed. Not only that, but he was a member of Akatsuki.

She had been well aware of her grandmother's reincarnation jutsu that the elder woman had worked so hard on, to ensure that she didn't lose her grandson, only in the end use it on somebody else, completely giving up on Sasori. The woman bit down on her lip, she couldn't quite bare to think of how hopeless and sad the elder woman must have felt to have her dream taken away from her, to have seen him so, so lost. With such screwed up morals that she knew had been planted in him, by her own village.

Tears threatened to fall once more at the thought of her suffering grandmother, who lost so much before dying...She didn't have time for this, time was of the essence, with a small shake of her head the woman gathered her wits together. Breathing in deeply through her mouth, not wanting to smell the strong, dusty metallic scent in the air which she'd caught a strong whiff of, upon arriving at the scene. The woman moved forward, a gentle breeze blowing a few strands of her long crimson red hair out of her hood, as her eyes carefully looked for one person in particular.

Coming across her target roughly in the middle of the battle field, the woman lifted a shaking hand to cover her mouth. There he was, lying face down in-between, his two very first puppets/ his parents. Four swords stuck out of his wooden back and two others stuck out of his once living organ...his mortal wound, connecting back to his 'mother' and 'father!' Her mother and father!

With little effort the woman pulled the four swords from his limp wooden body, his joints rattling as she did so. The woman's legs began to tremble, he looked just like a doll, and he might as well have been one, being hollow inside out. It was heartbreaking to see the closest family member she had left like that. Her trembling worsened and once again the woman was fighting tears, rolling him over onto his back, biting down on her lip at the rattling she once again heard, it was such a horrible sound for a human to make.

Lowering herself to the floor, the woman curled her legs under her, she wanted to take in as much of him into her memory as possible, before this was over.

"Oh Sasori...What have you done to yourself?"

The woman whispered weakly, reaching out a long slender hand, hesitating just before her soft skin touched his hard wooden shell, she was almost afraid to know what he felt like. Shaking her head, the woman bit down on her lip, before gently traced her fingers over the crack in his right cheek. It was just as she'd thought, he felt so unreal, was this really her younger brother? It set the fire in her eyes a light, her determination reaching new heights for what she would soon do.

"It may be really selfish of me to do this Sasori and for that I'm sorry! But..."

The woman paused, letting out a shaky breath, as her hand dropped to her side, her eyes filling with tears again.

"I can't just let you die like this, Chiyo Baa-sama, she wanted this and I do too...So I'm giving you another chance to sort yourself out! To change yourself, and your ways!"

"I may be risking my life for nothing, you may never change...but I still...What kind of big sister would I be, If I didn't do anything?"

By now the woman was sobbing, her words hardly recognisable, as endless tears streamed down her face. The woman stood up unsteadily, soft sad smile lighting up her features as she stared down at her brother.

"If you cock this upSasori, I'll die in vain...I'm counting on you, little brother!"

With that said, the girl, yanked the two swords, connecting him to his mother and father out of his heart with a grimace, almost heaving at the dark purple liquid that seeped out of the wound.

Bending down, she grabbed the almost weightless body around the waist, slinging it over her shoulder and gritting her teeth at the rattling sound that he made, she really did hate that noise.

_'My only real concern is him finding a way of going back to the Akatsuki, considering, that I have no idea which of them are actually left in that group now. He would probably end up more twisted than he already is...was.'_

The girl figured inwardly, pulling at her hood, to stop anymore strands of crimson red hair, from blowing free. Before kicking off on her heals and hopefully leaping towards his new life, leaving his old life far, far behind.

_'There's only one place I can trust...Konohagakure!'_

Tsunade's caramel eyes, widened in disbelief and shock as they once again, scanned over the contents of the letter in her hand.

Her other hand in which clasped a cup filled with very much needed sake, tightened so hard, it shattered covering her long slender hand and desk, with sticky, wet sake. Yet, it didn't even phase the powerful hokage, whose widened eyes slowly narrowed and lowered into a glare.

_'Who does this girl think she is?'_

The scary woman thought, her eye brows furrowing even further. She couldn't quite grasp the situation completely yet, it was just so unbelievable, those Akatsuki bastards were proving so damned difficult to find, let alone kill....There was just absolutely no way.

In fact Tsunade would have already issued the order for him to be executed, if she wasn't thinking of how much of an advantage it could be to the village. She was torn between taking a big risk, or just ignoring it all and putting the guy to death once again.

Chewing on her finger in thought for a moment, the woman thought of the sender of the letter, Sasori's sister. Tsunade had to hand it to her; she sure had a lot of faith and probably a very optimistic view on the world to give up her own life to give an s-class criminal another chance. That or she was very naive. Probably the latter, but that wasn't Tsunade's concern right now, the point was, this woman brought somebody back to life who should have stayed dead, and in Tsunade's opinion didn't deserve such a second chance...

'_But what's done is done, and we should take advantage of it._' With a smirk crawling onto her face, Tsunade made up her mind.

Standing up abruptly, with a small thud, as her chair fell backwards onto the floor, Tsunade placed the letter back down on her desk and briskly walked over to her office entrance, pulling the door open.

"Shizune, summon team Kakashi here immediately!"

"Hai, Tsunade –sama." The woman heard the faint voice of Shizune, after a few seconds of straining her ear to hear a reply. Tsunade hadn't been bothered to wander all the way down the hall to Shizune's office; she knew the younger woman would always have paper work for her somewhere.

One thing Tsunade was sure about though, as she stalked over to the sink on the far wall of her office, running her sticky hand under it. Sakura was going to hate her!

Tsunade smirked, as she flicked the remaining drops of water off of her hands. Sakura was getting more and more like her everyday. Although Sakura had never dared argue with her before, Tsunade knew Sakura had a temper which could probably match her own, which she witnessed Naruto at the receiving end of countless times, when he'd been acting like the goon he was. The blonds face faltered as memories of a certain toad sannin sprang into mind. She really hoped that where ever he was now, the perverted sage would be watching over Naruto and the rest of the village. Tsunade missed Jaraiya more than she would ever let on. He had been there a lot of her life and now he was dead. Gone! Walking back over to her desk, Tsunade plopped down in her chair, her eyes glazing over.

_**Dear Hokage - Sama.**_

_**I'm a ninja from the hidden village of sand, and I write this letter to you, as not only an explanation of why I left my younger brother outside of Konoha gates, but also as a plea to you to take on my brother and give him the second chance in life.**_

_**See when Chiyo baa- Sama died, she forgot to mention one thing, her unique resurrection jutsu that only she could do, was not only hers, but also mine. A forbidden jutsu which if used, would sacrifice the life of the user, and bring back the one in which it is used on. And by the time you have read this, I will have already sacrificed my life for Sasori and from the bottom of my heart I ask you not to execute him, or I will die in vain. **_

_**As a child my brother, Akatsuna Sasori was a sweet and loving child. Only at the time of our parent's death, did he start to become what he was before he died. But, I believe he was only running away from the loneliness in which he felt, Sasori never got to understand what it's like to have a bond with anybody, and I believe that is the key to changing him from what he was to one of the greatest shinobi's the world will see. I realise I maybe asking for the impossible, as he was an S –class criminal, but Sasori for the first nine months after the Jutsu will be as helpless as a civilian. As his Chakra flow will be too faint to use and his body will have to have time to recuperate. I believe that in time, he can change and he will change.**_

_**In doing so Sasori will become a great asset to your village, he has valuable information on Akatsuki and not only that, but he has speed, he is the best in the art of puppetry, he has analytical skills and a large knowledge in poison. **_

_**Every body deserves a second chance, don't they? It's not impossible for people to change with the right treatment. So as a final plea, please save Sasori.**_

_**Regards and many thanks, **_

_**Akatsuna Sumire.**_

So here is the editted prologue of Loyally confused - Sasosaku. I really hoped you enjoyed it :D


	2. Awakening

**_AN: Okay, so I tried to keep Sasori as much In character as possible considering the situation he's in, hope you like it. _**

**_CHAPTER ONE: AWAKENING _**

Sakura's pink hair flayed, across her pillow, where she lay, flat on her bed. Taking in the information that Tsunade had just told her. This had to be her biggest and most unsettling mission as of yet. Lifting a trembling hand to her face, Sakura wondered how on earth she was supposed to succeed. The last time she'd seen him, he had pretty set ideas on how the world worked and although it angered Sakura, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit sorry for him. He was completely messed up in terms of friends and family. Not forgetting that he was also an S - class criminal in which she and Chiyo baa - Sama had killed.

_'Chiyo baa-sama.'_ Sakura thought distantly. The woman although she tried her hardest to hide it, it was plain obvious to Sakura how sad she was at how her own grandson had turned out. It must of hurt, to hear him say such cruel things. Especially since that reincarnation jutsu was her dream to use it on him, if ever Sasori needed it. Sakura sighed deeply, not exactly knowing how to react.

_'I suppose she got her dream in the end.'_ the girl thought sadly, wishing that all of this was under different circumstances. It didn't help that all this didn't even happen that long ago, just over a year.

It all just felt so weird. Rolling onto her side, Sakura stared at the wall, utterly lost at what too think.

Then again, she wasn't the only one who was going to have to babysit him, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi also had to take part in this as it was a team Kakashi mission, even if Sasori would be staying at Sakura's.

_'Great, that mean's it's more of an excuse to Naruto, to steal my food and Sai to take over my house.'_

Sakura's eye suddenly widened in realisation and she sprung into a sitting position. He was Chiyo baa - Sama's grandchild. A determined look crossed her face and she flung the covers off of her body and jumped up, that was it! She would do this for Chiyo baa - Sama, it would be a long and hard journey but she would bring her grandson back. Everything seemed to sink in the moment Sakura made her vow. Face pale and hand covering her mouth. Sakura sat back down, quivering slightly. She was going to be looking after an ex Akatsuki member. One, she'd been so frightened of, at first glance. One, who had claimed to have not a care in the world, if his blood relative died. But then again, he couldn't be all bad, like he thought he was. After all, Sasori was the reason Sakura and Naruto had finally been able to track down Sasuke.

_'Sasuke,'_ Sakura clenched her fists, a distressed look marring her features. He had been killed in action fighting against Naruto, upon attacking Konoha after Pein's invasion on the village. In the end he'd seen reason, if he carried on his brother would have died in vain. Only, it had been too late. Sasuke's wounds were too severe to heal.

It was settled, she would do this, she would help Chiyo baa – Sama bring some light into Sasori's pessimistic thoughts.

-------------------------------

Light brown eyes opened for the first time in near a year. Sasori's limbs throbbed, feeling heavier than ever before, his whole body stiff. Throat dry and sore, letting out a strangled grunt as he tried to shift his body, only to feel like crying out, as this was the first time he'd felt such pain in a very long time.

_'Where am I? I was positive I died.'_ Sasori thought. His blood red eyebrows turning in slightly, in confusion and annoyance. He felt very strange all over, pain?! He'd felt pain! He wasn't supposed to be feeling anything, when it came to his body, he was a puppet. Now this was alarming, what was going on? Sasori once again tried to move his arm, it was stiff as anything, he was quick to realise, he was actually trembling from emotion over load. Sasori gritted his teeth, eyes widening with shock.

_'I'm human?!' _

Now, he was desperate for answers, trying to move his arm once again, which moved a little easier this time, he was disgusted to see the trembling.

_'Exactly why I hate being human.'_ Sasori thought his eyes drooping, apparently he couldn't stay awake long either. Fighting the sleep, feeling very irritated, Sasori tried to figure out where he was.

When a few seconds later three figures entered the room. One was a big, lady with blond hair tied in pony tails, the other two looked like ninja, with his eyes still trying to adjust to the light, Sasori couldn't make out the symbols on the forehead protectors they wore, signalling the village they were from. This only heightened his annoyance. He couldn't even see a measly symbol.

"Summon Team Kakashi immediately, he has awoken!" the blond woman barked out the order, in which the ninja on the busty woman's left, disappeared in a cloud of smoke, after calling out an obedient 'yes'.

"Well then Sasori, we're going to have a little chat."

Sasori only grunted, watching the woman intensely, a scowl on his face. Not that he had a choice, seeing as his body was so stiff and movement was painful, he couldn't even speak properly. Sasori could see the woman was carefully looking him over.

"Now, before we begin, take this and try and sit up, it may be painful, but I don't really care." Tsunade snorted, giving the young man a glare, whilst holding a cup of water out for him to take.

Sasori turned his face away from the woman, with a glare of his own. Like hell was he about to do what she said. He was sure looking at her, that she was familiar. Then it clicked, that it was Tsunade talking to him, said best medical ninja ever to have existed. So this meant that he was in Konoha. How the hell did he get all the way down here? Seeing that Sasori wasn't co-operating, Tsunade's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance. Okay, so she knew this wouldn't be easy, but really, did she have to get physical?

"Either take it or I'll have to make you," Tsunade replied smugly, cracking a few knuckles in emphasise.

Sasori would have growled, if he had the voice for it. He knew it was pointless to argue at the moment but he didn't want to do as she'd asked, deciding it would be less embarrassing if he did, Sasori Sighed irritably, pulling himself up using his arms , feeling a lot of cracks from the bones in his arms and fingers. It hurt a lot, but he was surprised that now they'd cracked it actually didn't hurt as much. Reaching out, he rudely snatched the cup out of Tsunade's hand, proceeding to slop some of it on his hand, Sasori jolted at the shock of it, the water was cold, he hadn't felt that in a long time either, it jolted the now teenager so much, his heart was pounding in his chest. Tsunade watched the criminal with a raised eyebrow; it was very amusing to say the least, watching him suffer. Then again he deserved it and she wasn't about to sympathise with him.


	3. New home

**AN: Sorry the chapters are quite short, but they will get longer as the story progresses, I struggled with Sasori's character a little in this chapter, so I'm not entirely sure about the chapter, I'd appreciate your thoughts. Enjoy...**

**CHAPTER TWO: NEW HOME**

Sasori's lips were turned up into a snarl as he once again tried to summon his chakra. He'd tried everything, from attaching chakra strings to the chair next to his bed side to even trying to create a chakra barrier, but it was no use, it just wouldn't come to him. This was the most frustrating part, It seemed like that old hag of a hokage was telling the truth, when she'd said that his chakra would be non existent. He just hoped that it would come back sooner, than the nine months he'd been informed it would come back in. It meant his chances of escaping this wretched village were close to zero now and that wasn't all, he was informed he'd be in the care of a team here. It made him feel physically sick, the Shinobi here were all insane, pathetic weaklings to Sasori. They were all about protecting the people they loved - families, friends, lovers. It made him shiver, Shinobi were born as killers and tools. Sasori didn't care about anything or anybody apart from his puppets. Then again most of those were all lost or destroyed when he'd fought that girl. The only person to take so much out of him, Sakura her name was. He'd acknowledged her since she was the only person ever with enough skill and power to defeat him, even if she did do pointless things. Then again most women did that anyway. She would've been the first person on his list to make into puppets, if he'd made it out of there alive, the thought made him angry and Sasori was once again, trying desperately to summon chakra. Panting for breath at the amount of energy it took from him in order to do so.

Not long after, the door once again opened and Tsunade entered the room, Sasori let a placid look appear on his face as he studied the man who walked in after her, he looked strange to say the least, and upon seeing a navy mask covering the bottom half of his face and his forehead protector pulled down covering one of his eyes, his visible charcoal eye crinkled, making it obvious he was smiling. Sasori would have guessed that he was the famous copy ninja, not to mention, he had seen him before, he was one of the ones that rushed over to Suna to rescue the Bijuu. Following closely behind the copy ninja, Sasori noted a spiky blond haired boy with lively blue eyes step into the room, it didn't take him long to recognise him either, Naruto the nine tails. The swarm of people didn't stop there as a pale skinned boy, with dark hair and empty ebony eyes entered the room, the boy didn't have a trace of emotion on his face and Sasori had never seen him before. The last person to enter the room was a bit of a surprise to Sasori, it was the pink haired and emerald eyed ninja that had defeated him... Sakura. Not sure how to act, he only stared at her disdainfully, not surprised to see her face returning the gesture. It was only when Tsunade cleared her throat that she broke the contact with him, but Sasori himself wasn't bothered by the old hag and just kept staring at her.

"You know your mission, team Kakashi-" Tsunade began grumpily, she really was nearing her limit of how much she could take before she blew up and Naruto just had too interrupt.

"But Tsunade- baa, he looks like a kid, I'm not-" Naruto began whining only, Sakura and Kakashi both saw the murderous glint in both Tsunade's and Sasori's eyes.

"Naruto no baka, shut up." Sakura cried, bringing the oblivious teen into a head lock, squeezing hard enough to make him go blue.

"Excuse him, Tsunade - Sama!" Sakura cried, sending an apologetic look, her masters way.

_'Naruto, that baka, never learns.'_ Sakura thought, a vein appearing at the side of her forehead, eyebrows twitching.

"He's an S-class criminal you idiot, which makes this an S-class mission." Tsunade literally snarled, before turning her glare to Sasori.

"Now you, I'm attaching this to your wrist." Tsunade stated, walking towards Sasori, who immediately hissed at her.

"Don't even think about touching me, you old hag." Sasori was sure he saw her eyebrow begin twitching, as she grabbed him roughly, keeping an iron grip on his arm as she attached what looked like a shackle around his left wrist.

"This ensures that you cannot escape from any one person on this team or that you don't escape the confines of where you'll be staying. Every door and window in that apartment has an attachment to it, from the seal on the shackle I put on you, so if you try and escape, it will shock you unconscious and send out an alert to every member of the team in charge of you, so am I clear?" Tsunade asked smugly, seeing the clenching and unclenching of Sasori's fists as he obviously tried to keep his cool. She wasn't expecting an answer, but still, she had to make everything clear to Kakashi, Sai, Naruto and Sakura as well.

---

By the time the sun had gone down, Sasori was severely pissed off. He was currently walking down the streets of Konoha with Sakura and her team, as they made their way to Sakura's house. If Sasori was honest he would say his legs were on fire and his stomach had never felt so empty, not that he would ever say anything that is. He felt stupid enough as it was, unfortunately for him, his stomach had a different idea to his mind. A loud grumble erupted. Sakura who was walking right next to Sasori, turned to face him blinking slightly, had she really just heard that? Did his stomach just rumble? Sakura's mouth twitched, it seemed a little surreal to her, that she'd actually get to hear such a thing, from somebody who was her enemy. Although, she began to doubt it, as Sasori's expression didn't look at all embarrassed, in fact it hadn't wavered, as he was just scowling as usual.

"Sakura - Chan!" Naruto whined,

"I'm hungry." Okay, so now she was certain it wasn't him.

"Can we all have dinner at your house, Sakura Chan?" Naruto pleaded, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Sasori, watched the interaction between team mates in complete wonder, he'd never seen this before. There seemed to be genuine like and compassion in both of their actions and words. Sasori didn't know how to take what he was seeing in. He'd never in his life experienced such a friendship or like before. It made him feel disgusted. This was the kind of thing that got others killed and his parents were the prime example of that. Even his interactions with Deidara were mostly arguments about art and Sasori had made sure, not to get involved with the blond anymore than that.

Sakura, feeling eyes on her, turned her head quizzically, only to meet the eyes of Sasori. What she found in those light brown eyes shocked her, she could see the curiosity and the disgust, but what had caught her the most, was the tiniest glint of sadness. It was confusing to say the least, why would he be sad?

It seemed so out of character for him, that Sakura couldn't help her eyes travelling to the side, to glance at him, every few minutes for the rest of the way back to her home.

---

"So, this is your room." Sakura stated awkwardly, stepping to the side, so Sasori could see inside.

Sasori practically stomped into the room, not even looking at Sakura; he climbed onto the bed and leant back against the head board, closing his eyes. His legs felt as if they were ready to fall off and his head pounded badly. Sighing irritably, Sasori slid down the bed and rolled over onto his side. Hoping desperately, that the girl would leave him be. Sakura felt the vein appear on the side of her forehead and her eyebrow twitch menacingly, she opened her mouth, ready to scream blue murder at the criminal, when she caught sight of him, his whole posture rigid and his back screamed tense and annoyed. Sakura's face softened and she felt the words die in her throat. It was then, Sasori spun over, trying to hold a wince and glared at her fiercely.

"Would you piss off?" that was it for Sakura, she was being sympathetic as well!

_'Stupid bastard.' _

"My house, I'll do what I like!" Sakura screamed, stomping out of the room and slamming the door in the process. Once a safe distance from the room, she groaned, bashing her head against the wall a few times.

_'My temper got the best of me and I acted like a spoilt child. Now, he's really going to take me seriously._' The sarcasm dripped from her thoughts, as she rested her abused head against the wall. Unaware, that a little bit further down the hallway, Sasori had sat up, unable to keep the smirk off his face at her reaction to his harsh words.

_'Silly little girl.'_ Sasori thought, remembering how she'd stomped out of the room and what was with the childish attitude? If he was honest with himself, Sasori would have acknowledged the slither of amusement that had passed through his features at her reaction.

----

TBC


End file.
